prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
December 18, 2013 Main Event results
The December 18, 2013 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the Frank Erwin Center in Austin, Texas on December 17, 2013. Summary Though Christmas is still a week away, WWE Superstars still got into the holiday spirit on WWE Main Event. Foley Claus made a special appearance to spread some cheer to the WWE Universe until two grinches put a damper on the jolly proceedings, leading The Miz to come to Claus's aid. The new pairing of R-Truth & Xavier Woods battled with two members of 3MB, while Divas Champion AJ Lee clashed with her former best friend Kaitlyn. Foley Claus kicked off WWE Main Event, handing out presents to members of the WWE Universe. Before he headed out to prepare for the holiday rush, he wanted to wish the WWE Universe a Merry Christmas. That was, until Curtis Axel and Ryback interrupted him. The two poked fun at Jolly Old St. Mick's weight, suggesting that maybe he didn't need any cookies this Christmas Eve. The two then tried to steal Foley Claus's bag of presents intended for good little girls and boys. The Miz finally had enough of the bullying and left the commentary table to confront Ryback and Axel. The Awesome One took a few jabs at the bullies, changing the lyrics to “Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer” to give Axel and The Human Wrecking Ball a taste of their own medicine. Before things could escalate any further, Foley Claus used his powers to make a huge main event, pitting Curtis Axel against The Miz. And to keep an eye on Ryback, Claus declared that he would be in The Miz's corner! The high-energy pairing of Xavier Woods & R-Truth were in action on WWE Main Event. They didn't have to worry about dealing with the furious monster Brodus Clay Wednesday night, as they faced Jinder Mahal & Drew McIntyre of 3MB. The wannabe rockers couldn't keep up with their agile foes, resorting to pulling on Woods’ hair to take control of the bout. Still, the speedy duo of Woods & Truth couldn't be held back for long, sending 3MB crashing to the arena floor with a pair of dropkicks. McIntyre was finally able to slow Woods down, using his strength to keep the rookie isolated from his partner. 3MB battered Woods in their half of the ring, but with the WWE Universe rallying behind him, the newcomer was able to battle back from McIntyre & Mahal's double-team attack and tag in his mentor. R-Truth came in on fire, eventually showing McIntyre “What’s Up” to get the win for his team. After defeating Natalya at WWE TLC, AJ Lee's holidays were off to a great start, as she still had the Divas Championship around her waist. But before she could get her Christmas in full gear, Lee had to face off with her former best friend, Kaitlyn, on WWE Main Event. Kaitlyn used her strength to her advantage in the opening moments of the match, preventing AJ from running away and muscling her around with ease. However, the Divas Champion was able to evade a running attack from Kaitlyn and quickly leap onto the offensive. AJ nearly had the bout won with a guillotine submission hold, but her strong foe was able to escape Lee's clutches. Kaitlyn clobbered her former friend with a pair of clotheslines and a big shoulder block, but it was all for naught. Kaitlyn had the match won, until Tamina Snuka distracted her. Lee slithered out of Kaitlyn's grasp and ensnared her in the Black Widow to pick up the victory. While Foley Claus tossed out more Christmas presents to the WWE Universe, The Miz was all business as he defended Jolly Old St. Mick's honor against Curtis Axel on WWE Main Event. Claus tried to smooth things over before the match, offering Axel a Ryback action figure as a sign of holiday goodwill. Ever the Grinch, Axel stomped on the plastic version of his partner. The Miz quickly sent the third-generation Superstar tumbling to the arena floor after the opening bell. However, Axel was able to outmuscle The Miz, wrenching on The Awesome One's neck. The Miz fought back with quick flurries of offense before the former Intercontinental Champion cut him off. Axel mouthed off to Foley Claus throughout the bout, going back to his bullying from earlier in the night. With Claus and the WWE Universe cheering him on, The Miz rallied back, attempting to trap Axel in the Figure Four Leg Lock. Ryback tried to interfere in the match, but The Awesome One fought him off. The Human Wrecking Ball also got a gift from Foley Claus – a Christmas stocking-covered Mandible Claw (or Mandible Claus as Josh Mathews called it). With Ryback out of the picture, The Miz started the holidays with a victory, pinning Axel after a Skull-Crushing Finale. Results ; ; *R-Truth & Xavier Woods defeated 3MB (Drew McIntyre & Heath Slater) (8:18) *AJ Lee (w/ Tamina Snuka) defeated Kaitlyn (4:37) *The Miz (w/ Foley Claus) defeated Curtis Axel (w/ Ryback) (8:31) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 12-18-13 Main Event 1.jpg 12-18-13 Main Event 2.jpg 12-18-13 Main Event 3.jpg 12-18-13 Main Event 4.jpg 12-18-13 Main Event 5.jpg 12-18-13 Main Event 6.jpg 12-18-13 Main Event 7.jpg 12-18-13 Main Event 8.jpg 12-18-13 Main Event 9.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #64 results Category:2013 television events